This invention relates to an connector which comprises a plurality of ground contacts and a ground plate connected with the ground contacts.
For example, a connector of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in JP-B 3564556, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The disclosed connector is configured to be connected with a cable and comprises a ground contact and a ground plate. The ground plate is connected with the ground contact. The cable is held by the ground plate.
However, the disclosed connector can not match an impedance of the cable with another impedance of the connector suitably.